


Black as Pitch

by YinYanChan



Series: Black as Pitch [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Blackberry bitty, Dark, Drug Rings, Drug Withdrawal, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Edgy, Edgy Sans, F/M, Female Reader, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentioned Drug Abuse, Prostitution Ring, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Swapfell Sans, Therapy, Underfell Sans, bitty - Freeform, bitty fights, bittybones au, bondmates, edgy bitty - Freeform, sans/reader/sans - Freeform, some fluff in the beginning, soulmates vs bondmates, trigger warnings abound!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYanChan/pseuds/YinYanChan
Summary: During a time that bitties have been bred with even human killing abilities in illegal kennels for bitty fights. Bitties are still not considered people or even regular monsters...just things or pets in the eyes of the law. One night you managed to save the life of a helpless edgy bitty from a blackberry bitty named Pitch and his gang. By saving the poor Edgy and finding out just how many problems he had to cause him to be in such a situation to begin with led you to the life you have now. You've become a licensed bitty therapist in hopes of reaching out to the abused, the neglected, and street worn bitties and giving them a chance at a better life. With your supportive and loving edgy bitty by your side years later down the road you should have know that eventually the past would come back to claim you after all your life no longer belongs to you.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this will have some possible trigger warnings and it will be a dark angst ridden work of fiction. Maybe some humor tossed in there but nothing to make it sway from what it is.

It was raining and miserably muggy… the cries for help got louder as you rapidly approached the alleyway. Peeking around a corner to see the poor soul in need of help… an edgy bitty surrounded by various and pretty sizeable bitties. 

The helpless edgy had been throttled and lay in a broken heap still pleading upon their mercies. His jacket tattered and hanging off his grainy bones that were looking ready to become dust at any second.

You couldn’t hear what the others were saying amongst each other but it couldn’t be good judging the situation. Your heart went out to the poor bitty. Bitties were dangerous now and street or feral bitties had the same capabilities as regular monsters when it came to magic. Their LOVE was usually high enough to deal some major damage to humans… even kill them. Their size was definitely wasn’t something to turn your nose up.

You stood there helpless not knowing what an average woman could do to help. You didn't know how much power they were packing. Yet somehow your heart called out to this bitty and refused to let you go back to the safety from whence you came.

They quickly looked in your direction and you froze. You must have been spotted…

“OY Pitch!” One out of the group called out.

From the shadows beside you appeared what looked to be a blackberry bitty. His scars, some old and some recent, made his level headed demeanor scream deadly despite his size. The magic radiating off his bones could be felt in the air around him making you shiver. His bones looked stained here and there with fresh black ink that made them seemed splintered in places.

He was looking at you. The others couldn’t see you but how could he not? Coming in from beside you… had you run past him and not noticed him?

He gave you a once over and then looked at you as if daring you to step up and do something. When you didn’t move he scoffed and continued over to the group that was waiting, oddly, patiently for him.

“Gentlemen… I believe I told you to handle this for me. I tire of getting my hands dusty…” though his face showed a gentle smile it wasn’t reflecting in his gaze as he paced behind the poor trembling edgy.

“Says he’s got information regarding…” Said what appeared to be… A lil’ bro? no not a lil’ bro… a cross between one and an edgy due to his gold fang.

“Silence, please Studs there might be ears listening.” You knew full well he was referring to you but didn’t even glance to see if you might still be there. Instead he picked his foot up and slammed it down hard on the edgy’s spine both hurting and pinning the terrified bitty.

Try as he might the edgy bitty’s pleas fell on deaf ears as Pitch conjured a pointed ebony bone. Everyone fell silent at the sight knowing full well how serious the intent behind it.

“Nothing you say is valid edgy. You are a liar, thief, and a bottomless money pit of debt. You’ve caused my partner and I a lot of grief over this.” Pitch was sentencing him for his crimes.

“Please Pitch! I didn’t know it was his territory!” The poor edgy crumbled to tears at the inevitable and gasping under the increasing pressure Pitch was adding with his foot.

“Exactly! Now we can’t have my partner upset now can we?” You could feel the electricity of his anger as Pitch’s magic rolled off of him in waves. The edgy appeared defeated and resigned to his fate.

“And now for the proof that you are truly nothing but a clump of dirt on the bottom of my boot…” Your heart stopped seeing him raise the sharp bone...You couldn’t let this happen!

“STOP!!!” You wail and come running from the shadows of your corner facing off Pitch. The other bitties had been quick to summon their own magic attacks after being startled. Only to be surprised as their leader held up a hand to halt them.

“So...human… decided to come out and play with the big boys?” His grin was scathing yet his eyes were judging your every movement.

“Ya know her?” Asked the one called Studs. He seemed wary at how calm Pitch seemed of your sudden appearance. Pitch didn’t even acknowledge him as he sized you up.

The edgy looked at you in awe and in a moment it seemed something sparked in his eye sockets and his gaze became warm.

“Thanks...Sweetheart… but a sweet lookin’ gal like you shouldn’t risk ya life for a bitty like me.” The finality of his statement made tears stream down your face. He had given up hope but you weren't going to give up yours.

Both Pitch and the edgy seemed uncomfortable at this but Pitch was able to reign in emotion and give you that cold calculating stare. You felt something stir in your soul under his gaze.

Then, without warning, Pitch stamped down harder on the poor edgy earning a pained gasp.

“No one asked for your opinion worm… and that goes for you lot as well.” He glared over his shoulder at the now awkwardly tense group of bitties.

“I won’t fight you sir but may I ask you not to hurt him?” You stammer out...if anything violence will only end up with both a dead bitty and human at the end of this. Pitch’s presence screamed powerful as it was and deadly. Only someone stupid to mistake him for his size… well… probably didn’t live to learn from their mistake.

Pitch was immediately curious but wary as your comment made him snap his head back to face you. For the first time you held each other's gaze as you waited for him to speak.

His stare ripped through you and it was like your very soul would burst under it. Yet you felt oddly at peace under it at the same time.

“You?...You called me sir?... I must say I like your manners human… For that I shall listen to your plea but know this. Whether I choose to honor your attempt at mercy or not will be my final decision and you will accept it.” He lowers the bone but his perch on the poor now unconscious edgy bitty’s back is still heavy.

“So explain why I should spare him at your behest.” You lower yourself at his words down to your knees in a form of submission. You take him all in as you do. Something inside you seemed to come alive at being so close to the two bitties.

“I know it seems weird to ask you to spare the life of someone I don’t even know but I’m a firm believer that violence just leads to more…” You started only to be cut off by the loud snickering of the other bitties.

Pausing to stare at the ground disheartened at their obnoxious laughter. You felt your very soul sink at this losing battle.

Pitch growled earning your attention once again but his growl was aimed at the others.

“Did I ask your opinions you curs!? The next interruption will get the exact punishment I’ve resigned for the bitty I’m standing on.” Pitch leveled them to utter silence with his threat alone save for the soft rattling of bones of the skeleton bitties.

“Sorry human, I hate interruptions.” It was a double edge sword in meaning… You did interrupt his execution of the edgy.

“Well? please do continue.” He waves you off to continue your case. His confidence and conviction was already set in stone. You knew in your heart you weren’t going to win this way.

He had already made up his mind before you could even convince him. You saw it in his eyes… all you were doing was providing him some sort of amusement before he killed the bitty in front of you. Then that left what he would do to you.

You gazed at him not in dread but sympathy… what kind of life had this bitty been through to make him find such suffering amusing?

Pitch was aware of the change in your gaze at him. His smirk faded to a scowl and he began to growl.

“Don’t you dare look at me like that human. Now tell me why I should spare this worm before I lose my patience.” It was so cold in both his stare and words.

Yet despite the chill you didn’t shiver. That something about him that screamed deadly, for whatever reason, you didn’t feel it directed at you… in fact you never had… He had so many opportunities to end this before it began including getting rid of you while you were just some girl eavesdropping on a bad situation.

You decided to risk it. You would save this poor bitty’s life even if it meant the end of yours.

“I’m sorry sir but can I have him?” You ask with no reason or pleading for his mercy.

“I’m not just going to give you him. His life is owed to me human.” He laughed at your blatant question.

“Then what if I give you mine?” That stopped him and the heated stare he sent hit your very soul.

“You. You would give your life? For a bitty? Not just a bitty but one you don’t even know!?” He screamed at you incredulously and somehow livid you would even do such a thing.

“A life for a life.” You state noticing the others seemed awestruck by the statement.

“Some would say you’d be getting the short end of the stick. According to some states we still are merely things not people. Not much of a life to be trading for yours… A human life.” There was venom in his obvious hatred for the class system that had been set. Yet he seemed curious about what you would do now knowing that your life was considered by law more valuable than the bitties around you.

“All life is precious. No one is greater than another.” You said with such conviction that your soul felt powerful. It visibly shook him and it left him in an awkward pause.

The emotionless stare he met you with pierced the soul. He seemed to be searching it to match your words. You felt warm however, it was almost caressing but you felt as though it should be harsh and violating.

Everyone was on edge for his judgement.

“A life for a life then my lady.” He then kicked the bitty closer to you.

You closed your eyes waiting for the killing blow… when it didn’t come you dared to open them to see Pitch standing closer before you. The others must’ve been dismissed as they were gone.

“Your life is mine now human and rest assured I don’t destroy anything of mine that holds value. Take him then, I don’t care what you do with him just get him out of my sight.” With that he attempted to turn and walk off.

“Is that all sir?” You asked confused. After all he did just declare your life is his and that was it?

“In the future you will address me as master in front of my cohorts. Pitch to save yourself should you need to and finally Black when we are alone...or master again depends on what you prefer.” At first you thought it was a jab at you to make a human call a bitty master.... however even you weren’t blind to the obvious sultry innuendo at the end. 

You nod in agreement earning a look of disappointment and a growl.

“I am your Master Y/N. Do not forget it.” He was reminding you of your place now.

“Oh! Yes… Master?” He smirked at your compliant response and continued to walk away as you pause in your attempt to gather up the still out cold edgy.

“Wait… Master! How do you know my name?” The horror on your face clearly written as you had never told him who you were.

“Simple. While you were watching the others I picked through your wallet… You might want to retrieve it as I left it in the Alley when I didn’t find anything I could use.” His smug reply really smacked you hard. Ouch… you knew you didn’t have much to your name but for him to turn his non-existent nose up at your paycheck debit card even… just ouch. You verified that your wallet was indeed over by a wall at a glance to turn back to no one but you and the edgy in the darkness.

Wet and chilled to the bone from the rain you could only sigh.

“What have I gotten myself into?” As you gather up the edgy gently. Doing your best not to jar him.

*”Sweetheart?”*

You gazed at the broken bitty in your hands.

*”Sweetheart?”*

“At least you’re alive my friend” you cooed and got up to take care of his injuries as quickly as possible.

*”Y/N!!!”*

You snapped out of your daydream to the impatient but healthy edgy bitty before you. Oh yeah it was breakfast time and he was being the awesome chef he was and making you some bacon and eggs.

“Sorry red… guess I didn’t get enough sleep…” You grin rubbing your eyes.

“Says tha girl who fell asleep at 7pm?” he huffed shoveling some scrambled eggs onto your plate.

“Oh come on it’s like what… 4 in the morning?” you whine

“Y/N, it’s 9 in the morning and ya got an appointment down at tha bitty adoption center at 10.” He sighs tapping his foot with arms crossed. Oh yeah and he’s your walking, talking appointment book too.

“Oh don’t give me that red! You sleep anytime, anywhere and I don’t give you crap about it!” Honestly the nerve of him pointing out your love of sleep.

“I ain’t got places to be like you so finish yer breakfast an’ get ready. We gotta make a good impression.” He blips over to the stove where he had been fixing breakfast which is now in front of you.

You take a bite and sigh at the heavenly fluff that was the eggs. The bacon you already knew was going to be a hit since it’s from his last batch of self cured and smoked bacon he made the other week in the smoker. Honestly he’s been a god send in your life.

“Red what would I do without you?” You swear you see him blush and he chuckles.

“Come on now none of that today sweetheart.” Was his flustered reply but you could tell it made him happy.

Red didn’t like anything about his life prior to you. According to him his life didn’t start until you were in it. It was both flattering but a little sad as he still refused to tell you how old he was.

It had been almost 5 years since you gave up your life for his and you couldn’t be happier. Red, though happy to be alive, was still not to trusting and suffered from PTSD severely. He was also addicted to opiates and that was why he was in debt to the point he had to steal to get his fix. You helped him through his addiction and loved him no matter how hard he fell on his worst days... It took a lot of time, research, and patience but the two of you are inseparable now.

Thanks to red in your life now you found your calling. It took many a sleepless night and encouragement from your one bitty cheering squad but you were able to become a licensed bitty therapist and were able to certify your home into a foster home for troubled bitties in need of rehab.

It was a horrible world out there for bitties on the streets, even for bitties who came from abusive or neglectful homes.

Some were used in bitty fights, drug operations, espionage, prostitution, and murder. Thanks to the ever growing magic in Bitties all together each generation becomes more powerful. The ones on the streets causing havoc now are on par with average and above regular monsters. Pitch probably even more so…

Pitch was another problem. Though you haven’t seen him you know he’s been around. He did after all know where you lived from your I.D.

When you had come home with a patched up bitty you were frantic at what could happen next… You thought about packing up and leaving with red and start a fresh new life away from all this. When you woke up the next morning there was a message taped to your window.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” 

You sighed at the thought he could be a mind reader. You then quickly disposed of it before tending to a sleeping red.

During your school enrollment there was a time you were worried you wouldn’t be able to make a payment for a certain course in the semester… You had been fretting over it for weeks because you needed a roof and food more than the course. You received a receipt for your next semester’s courses and not a bill. It was paid in cash with nothing to go by other than the deep feeling in your gut it was Pitch taking care of his property. After that any major expense that popped up leaving you digging in your piggy bank was “mysteriously” paid for.

It left you at times a babbling idiot trying to find an excuse to tell red why something you’ve been counting pennies for ended up solved yet the pennies are still there. Red didn’t know the truth as he was unconscious through your deal with Pitch. You told red you had grovelled and in Pitch’s amusement he decided to spare you both. He didn’t seem convinced but trusted you nonetheless.

You hated lying to him but you didn’t know which would hurt him more at this point. Your lying or the fact the life he has with you could be shattered in an instant on the whim of an incredibly dangerous bitty.

You’ve bonded with red and you can tell he’s been looking for a way to tell you he wishes to take your bond to partnership level. Bitties had celebrated when congress passed the partnership law. Any form of partnership whether it be business, mutuals, or even love interests was now legal for bitties. It was a big step closer to them being recognized at being true citizens.

Red cried watching the news that night alongside you. He reached out and stroked your cheek as they read the new laws regarding this. He was now of sorts a business partner as he helped coach and be a representative of what was and what is now to other bitties. They could feel his happiness and it helped with rehab. The warm and loving gazes when he thought you weren’t looking and the casual touching that was more than necessary told you it wasn’t just a business partnership he was looking forward to.

The times you almost cave to his loving charms all you can hear is Pitch’s dark voice saying you were his. That still didn’t stop you from allowing Red to sleep with you in your bed...Not that anything happened other than sleep it’s just for Red’s sake as he still gets nightmares. You could justify being there for your friend but probably not a marriage license to Pitch.

Another thing hard to keep red from asking questions are the random...gifts? That appear on your doorstep. You dare not refuse them in fear of him appearing on your doorstep. They weren’t big but they were also things you couldn’t say a friend had given you either. You did however refuse one gift now that you think about it. You had come down with the flu this year on Valentines. You remember getting a hotel key in the mail and it was for a suite at a very prestigious hotel. Red was furious but you calmed him down saying it must’ve been a prank and you sent it back.

What chilled you was that Pitch now wanted to meet with you. Thank the powers that be he didn’t show up demanding answers however you did get a random phone call with an automated important message and to stay on the line. You had a coughing fit and were wheezing and you guessed it was enough for him to get the hint you weren’t well because the call ended. You had even received a small care package in the mail.

It was almost sweet but then again you’re his property to take care of.

The fact it was a hotel room as well made you have your suspicions. You’ve accidentally walked in on red during a heat cycle. So you knew bitties weren’t clueless to pleasure and that skeletons had dicks… who knew? you now apparently. Honestly you had a lot of questions when you had first heard of bitty prostitution… this sorta solved some of them.

Poor red was mortified at being caught with his pants down and couldn’t look you in the eye for a week. You couldn’t believe you had to give him the “it’s natural” talk with him just to get him back to being good old red. He then helped explain his heat cycles so it could help you understand bitties better.

*Bap*

Something warm wet and greasy hit your face. You glared at red as the piece of bacon slowly slid of your face.

“Stop ya daydreamin’ and get ready!” He scolded you

“Yes mom.” You snark obnoxiously and he lifted another piece of bacon threateningly.

“I’m going! geez bacon grease is bad for skin asshole.” You get up making your way to the bathroom wiping away grease with a napkin.

“I wouldn’t ‘ave ta resort ta such measures if’n ya actually remembered ta keep up wit yer appointments!” He always let his accent slip up way to much when angry. He usually tries to keep it level in case there were other bitties around so he could seem approachable.

“Love you too!” you grin as you hear a startled squeak of indignant rage from him as you close the door. Victory is yours!

You checked your email as you finished up dressing and noticed the adoption center found out more about the bitty that was turned in. They apparently had a police record...great. You printed it and gathered your paperwork and red and went for the car. You handed red the file after he got buckled in his modified car seat in the passenger seat.

“Can you read me back the first page. Got more information from the adoption center and placed it in front.” You ask buckling yourself in.

“Can do Sweetheart.” Was all he replied as he set to work

Your paperwork consisted of Bitty types along with their personality traits. However you noticed that only some bitties keep the traits they had been bred in the less amount of time in a bad situation. The longer the situation and you’ve practically got a whole new bitty. Red was one of those in the middle. Typically edgy bitties despite their temper were laid back to the point of lazy, bit often in uncomfortable situations, loud, obnoxious and crude. However they were exceedingly loyal, protective, and possessive to those they trusted.

Red had tendencies to be crude and did bite you a couple of times in the beginning but that was your fault for surprising him. He was far from lazy and was very attentive. Yes he could sleep anytime and anywhere but it was because he worked himself, just like you, to exhaustion. He was protective of you but didn’t show possessiveness, at least not around you, as he allowed bitties to know you personally with the love and hugs that came with it.

Instead of just letting you do your thing he’s chosen to work alongside you despite the bumps in the road. He saw each journey to its end and you loved him dearly for it.

“k… it doesn’t say what type or list a name… Looks like they took a picture of it then sent it.” He began as you pulled away from the house.

“Great.” You sigh… you needed the actual report not a fuzzy picture of a computer screen.

“Says here...been arrested on multiple accounts of assault and battery… assault on a police officer… Drug operations… and…” he trailed off on the last one it was either one of your worst fears Murder or prostitution.

“Prostitution?” you asked picking one

“yeah…” He knew you didn’t like hearing it on any report.

Give you the neglected, beaten, aggressive or the heavily drugged any day… not the ones in the sex ring because they were all of the above in one package.

Prostitution to a bitty wasn’t the lowest you could go but the most dangerous. It’s exceedingly traumatic seeing as their clients range from other bitties all the way to humans. Mixed with bad money, company, and drugs… more often than not they overheard something they shouldn’t have and those were the ones that don’t make it.

“it’s gonna be tough sweetheart but we got this.” He gives you that warm grin that melts your heart and brushes his hand against yours.

You finally arrive at the center and talk to the main worker in charge. As you get the details red is sent in ahead of you to help ease the situation with the other bitty. This tactic has been essential as humans aren’t as trusted as other bitties would be.

However this time red hadn’t even been in the room a minute and he stormed out.

“We’re leaving. They need to find someone else to help this one.” His very tone furious and his magic crackled uncomfortably 

Curious you poked your head into the room. In a small cage sat a bitty that you knew by the name of studs.

No wonder red had gotten mad… here sat one of the bitties that attacked him that fateful night.

When studs gazed at the new face in the room he seemed to perk up yet nervous in your presence.

“I shoulda known you’d be the human partner when his ass appeared…” he twitched dragging his attention to the floor.

rehab was his only option at this point. If he chose to not go and be released after his meeting with you… well the next slip up he had would probably be his last. There is no life in prison for a bitty...only death. Their saving grace that kept them from being fully prosecuted in human years was also their achilles heel. They weren’t people in the eyes of the court system and if a bitty kept serving time there was a times up rule. If a bitty spent more of its life in crime then it's time was up permanently.

Studs was no exception either and with his lengthy record would get him an elite pass to death row.

“Hey studs.” He seemed shocked you remembered his name.

“I have to give you some good news and some bad news.” You start and thankfully he seems willing to listen.

“Bad news is that with your record being what it is… well one more slip up and it’s the end sadly… You were brought in to the adoption center because someone thought you were a stray bitty and really you were to sloshed to even tell them otherwise. So thankfully there’s no charges against you.”

“So that’s my good news? So I can go now?” He asked

“Actually because your record is so dire I was originally supposed to help a homeless bitty but when the adoption center looked you up they got this file right here and changed this to emergent rehab.” You say placing his file in front of him.

“So here’s the deal. If you decided you want to find a better place for yourself… something that will truly make you happy and it will save your life. I’m all for helping you getting back on the straight and narrow. However if you refuse my help and you get in trouble with the law I can’t help you. You would be free at anytime to go unless this rehab is court mandated which it isn’t. Unless you pass your rehab and better yourself you will be put on death row if there is a next time studs. I hope you can see that rehab would be the better option for you.” You plead for Studs to see that this was his chance at something better.

“You’re lucky you were sick that day.” A simple statement was all you received in return.

“Huh?” As simple a statement as it was it still threw you for a loop.

“He was quite livid… your master. He finally managed to pull some strings to have an evening with you and you send his invitation back. Not going to lie but we’re down a couple of bitties because of that.” Studs was solemn as it sank in that because of your decision lives had been lost. You felt like the wind had been knocked out of you. This was Pitch after all… How could you have not foreseen something like this to come about.

"I'm...I'm so sorry..." Was all that you could seem to stutter out at the bored looking bitty behind the bars


	2. When the walls start crumbling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Studs have a heart to heart and it leads to more questions than he has willing answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Also I have more that I want to do especially with what I have written for this series. I've never been really good with getting the first few chapters written but all the juicy stuff already is done and waiting for its moment. I'm going to be putting a new part for the this series but I need to wait before I do. It's basically what if scenarios and POV. There are major spoilers for the stuff I've written in Pitch's POV on that fateful night as well as a short swap places story in which the reader found Pitch first. So these stories will be posted later.
> 
> I DO HAVE ONE THAT HAS NO SPOILERS THOUGH! So I guess I should finish typing it up (The bad thing about writing all this in notebooks first)
> 
> It's about how Red got his name.
> 
> Also thank you to everyone for the kudos and comments. I swear I will get into the habit of commenting back or if you have any asks hit me up on Tumblr. It will alert me faster.

“I’m… I’m so sorry… I had the flu...and it was odd receiving a hotel key and things weren’t really clicking thanks to the fever… I never thought he’d kill others because of my actions.” You shudder in worry for those poor bitties.

“Yeah it was before he found out you were sick. That alone granted you forgiveness. The next time he sends for you, sick or no, you go. He can at least see for himself you aren’t well and let you return home safely.” Studs emphasizes how important this was in his tone.

So this was it then. You were never to refuse Pitch or others would pay the price.

This was what it meant to no longer be the one in charge of your own life...It’s not yours anymore…It’s his.

“No need to get worked up darlin’. Just a heads up so no need to cry about the past.” Studs had a gentler tone in his voice...almost sympathetic. His concern made you realize you had shed some tears.

You wipe a few stray tears away. Can’t change what’s happened now.

Studs sighs and attempts to harden his expression back to serious.

“I’ve heard the rehab shtick before and as tempting as it sounds… I can’t change who I am now. Pitch is my boss and if you think he’s going to let me turn a new leaf, even for you, it’s not going happen.” He shrugs but what he said wasn’t adding up for you.

“What do you mean by even for me?” his sockets widen and he stands straighter.

“...so you don’t know?” Studs looks you over for a sign that you could be messing with him.

“Know what?” the confusion written on your face makes him roll his eyelights.

“Well, that answers my question. Say darlin’... how’d ya...feel… when you were bargaining that night with Pitch?” he cocks a brow bone his gaze taking in your reaction.

“Absolutely Terrified.” was your deadpanned response.

Studs choked on a laugh not expecting such an answer.

“That was obvious sweets but I meant other than that.” He said chuckling.

“Well… Despite the obvious fear… I felt strangely calm but only when I looked him in the eyes. It was warm, comforting, yet so vulnerably open at the same time.” Thinking back on it there was more to it. It was a very indescribable feeling but this was all you could give studs.

The knowing grin that slowly unfurled across his skull left you wanting an explanation.

“What? Does that mean something?” Curiosity written all over your face.

“Something more powerful than you’ll ever understand.” His grin is grim. His eyelights casting you a piteous look as he focuses on your chest.

“Is it because I gave him my life?” This was only leading to more confusion… did Pitch somehow mark your soul as his? Is that why Studs is looking where your soul would be?

Studs sighs leaning against the cage… like the very conversation was exhausting.

“In a way darlin’ but… you’ll know in time. When you both are ready just let your soul guide you. However let it come naturally, don’t force it.” He warns

Your soul had forced you to be there that fateful night. Yet you had almost turned around and fled from the intensity it felt...had it not been for Red’s cries for help that tugged at your heart…

“I refuse the program.” simply stated but it left your mouth hanging open.

“What!?” You honestly thought he would at least inquire more before making his mind.

“But…” You were about to reason with him but...He was stern in his gaze and his posture stiff.

“Darlin’, if I go missing for a few days...who do you think is going to come lookin’ for me?” Your heart almost stopped…

Pitch…

“I think you’ve been trying to avoid him yeah? So it’d make sense that I don’t get ya involved in my problems and besides...I’m in too deep and know too much. He’s not just going to let me go without one of his signature follow ups.” You get the feeling that it meant erasing Studs from existence because he strayed.

That also meant Pitch stumbling across you in the process...Yet…

“But you were found alone and drunk in a ditch Studs. Is that really how you want to continue?” Nothing was going to stop you from at least trying to help him.

“Not my best moment but this is how it needs to be. Pitch doesn’t take to those just up and leaving too kindly. You and your bitty are the only ones to ever receive his mercy... and despite my services...Even I doubt he’d do the same kindness for me.” He hangs his head sorrowfully 

Was there no convincing him? Not much you can do when someone has made up their mind.

You solemnly nod and, to his surprise, open his cage.

“Then you are hereby released… but this is your final chance studs… are you truly sure about this? Maybe I could talk to Pitch…”

“Watch it! He’s Master to you in public from now on! As for bartering what would YOU give him? Ya already gave him your life sweetness… don’t give him more than what you’re willing to...though it’s a bit to late for that isn’t it?” His anger threw you of course. You neglected to call Pitch your master in front of his cohort...that was a rule.

Studs also had you there. What good would begging Pitch do other than annoy, what was sure to be, an already pissed off bitty? Exactly what more could you even bargain with?

Money wasn’t an issue… You were pretty sure he was very well off to be paying your overdue bills and sending you gifts...gifts...why would he…?

“Why does...Master...send me things? Like gifts and paying off certain bills?” It almost startles you to see studs looking worryingly nervous.

“What does it matter? You’re his now but if you ever needed anything else you’d just need ta ask.” This was all manner of confusing. Why couldn’t anything in this universe just tell anything directly?

“Before ya get in ya head ta ask for my freedom that would be a no go. Things that he wouldn’t come out of with a loss. You wanting to take me away well...either you’d better be willing to give up something major or he will refuse...maybe even go into a rage. He’d be losing a top tier worker/confidant if he agreed.” Studs hopped out of the cage and rests a hand on your clenched one.

“I appreciate it darlin’...I really do. I can see why us bitties are drawn to you… such a kind hearted and endearing soul...but...Things are about to change for you...I’m not at liberty to tell you what just yet but I think you could at least get a warning.” He straightened himself to gaze into your frustrated eyes.

“I’m going to give you an emergency number. Text if you need anything and call if you’re in danger. Forget pleasantries just say where you’re at and if you don’t know then describe it or hit *69 once the call connects. *69 will send a ping to our tracking app so just leave location on.” He states taking your notepad and jotting down a number.

“Why would I need it? and besides how would you know it’s me?” Looking a bit distrustful as he tries to hand you the paper.

“The streets are about to get aggressive in rival warfare. I need you to put this in your contacts but leave the name blank. Once you put it in get rid of the paper. The edgy might still remember it so you don’t want it floating around do you?” Holding the scrap of paper you hang your head in shame...Even studs could tell red didn’t know.

“Darlin’...I’m sorry but...the edgy...It’s best that you send him on.” Studs looks away not wanting to make eye contact.

You blanched at his bold statement.

“Red is part of my life now...I can’t…” Your stuttering trying to keep the tears at bay.

“I’m only suggesting the best for ya both...However...He needs to know the truth sooner than later...before things get too deep.” Studs almost scolds you which was awkward. Having a known criminal scold you for withholding information.

Your heart weighs so heavy at the thought of even having a discussion with Red…

“Oh darlin’ no...don’t give me that look...It can’t happen. Not now. Not ever.” The concerned look was devastating enough...was it that obvious? How much you loved Red?

You stopped fighting the tears and let them flow.

What were you supposed to do? The barrage of emotions at war within you...Your very heart aching... and your soul? It was thrumming almost angrily at your heart. It was the weirdest feeling… Your entire being...no the very essence of you fighting your own feelings.

“Thank you studs… Even though you’ve left me with more questions...I can tell you’re trying to help me. It was supposed to be me helping you.” You sniffle

He gives you a shy smile his gold fang almost twinkling.

“Take care of yourself and don’t hesitate with that number. You’ll get no faster response than from it.” Studs blipped off the table over to the door and pushed.

“I’ll be seeing ya darlin’...pretty soon.” And just like that he was gone.

You still had so many questions...Ones that studs didn’t deem that it was either the right time or place to tell.

You quickly wipe your face and head to the bathroom to wash it up a little. Red would be furious with studs if you show up with obvious cry face.

Making your way to the front and handing in the centers  
paperwork...otherwise known as studs’ death sentence…

‘It’s only a death sentence if he is caught in another illegal activity…’ Your thought didn’t make it better as you had hoped.

Saying goodbye to the receptionist you slowly make your way to the car where red was sure to be and fuming mad.

You could tell there was a good soul in studs...all bitties have good souls. It was essential to their very being and design...Having been made with humans and monsters entrusted with their care...vital to survival. But...like all kind souls...they could easily be corrupted.

They could get it back...not fully but at least have hope. After all look at how far red has come. Studs meaningful worry even pinpointed to a trace. Then there was Pitch...You’ve overheard horror stories...You’ve seen the silhouetted wanted posters looking for any clues as to what bitty or even who Pitch is...with a very hefty reward.

You pause at the billboard near the entrance to verify if the wanted poster had stayed the same...it had.

$500,000 is the price for any information leading to capture. This bitty is so terrifying that those who knew even a trace about him, would rather live keeping it to themselves than even think of half a million dollars. 

You and red included.

The Police only have a name and other vicious rumors and stories they have no leads to go on and certainly no profile to search for.

Pitch killed bitties because he thought you had purposely refused him...Could Pitch even be saved? How far was too far?

Frowning at the poster knowing that even you were scared to silence.

Knowing full well Pitch would go on a rampage especially if it were you to turn him in.

Now you were just some confused, frustrated woman on the sideline of something intense.

It was kind of studs to give you his number in case of an emergency. Hopefully you could also use it should you have very important questions.

You didn’t even realize you had walked to the car until red snapped his fingers to get your attention.

“I take it you told ‘im to fuck off?” Red glared knowing you’d never do that.

“No, he refused therapy and this is allowed to walk out the door.” You shrug

“I thought we had to have a guardian pick us up to be released from a shelter.” Red quirks a brow at you.

“Goes with the new partnership laws. If a bitty decides to go “home” by himself...well technically we aren’t able to stop them regardless situation.” He growls but nods as you open the car for you both.

It was silent as you both buckled up and get situated for the drive home.

“You ok?” Glancing over you see the concern on his face despite his earlier attitude.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright.” You felt his hand ghost over yours in tender affection.

“Ya look like ya been cryin’ sweetheart. Did he do somethin’?” Damn he was observant...not even sprucing up hid the signs.

“Just frustrated...you know how I feel about saving bitties...I just want to help.” Yet you can’t even help yourself from the situation you were in. You could almost hear the crinkle of the paper you have stuffed in your pocket with studs number. A life line in case of emergency.

Red patted your hand in response.

“Ya can’t save ‘em all doll...let’s go back home an’ I’ll make ya lunch. Sound good?” He grins and you melt.

Having him dote on you and offering to cook was so domestic. A loving husband to come home to everyday...These are very dangerous thoughts…

Yet...you can’t help but smile warmly back with a slight flush. You both enjoy the rest of the ride home in comfortable silence.

Red, true to his word, made you a feast that lasted till night. You were surprised you hadn’t gained weight from his cooking but then again you ran around town on a normal day of work.

Today wasn’t a normal day by any standard but what could you do? Can’t force therapy...though there are times you want too…. ‘Just let me help you!’ and slap some therapy into someone.

You mostly did your scheduling online and received therapy updates from your patients. Therapy is an ongoing process and these updates inform you how they’ve been doing or may need another visit.

Keeping an open door concept you’ve always considered yourself open to all patients, former or current, as you believe there are no closed cases in regarding mental health. The mind is fickle and likes to throw your worst moments at you at random to boot. Then just by being in a short change in environment can lead the way to anxiety and depression. There is no miracle cure but there is at least the comfort of a dependable listener with knowledge to help ease the pain…

Despite the obvious problems you are having yourself…

Your fidgeting hasn’t gone unnoticed by Red. He’s asked you several times that evening if you were alright. 

So is this case as you slip under the covers for bedtime.

“Ok sweetheart, what’s botherin’ ya?” Red gives you that knowing look…looks like saying you’re fine isn’t going to cut it this time.

“Oh, nothing really red…” You slowly tapered as he began to glare.

“Sweetheart please, talk ta me. I can’t help ya ifn’ ya don’t tell me. Ya can’t lie ta me so don’t even try. I know when ya’s upset or worried and it hurts me that ya won’t come ta me wit things.” His voice stern and unwavering yet you could see the waver in his eye sockets… tears starting to form near the rim.

“...it does?” You reach out to caress his face slightly.

“Course it does...wouldn’t it be the same fer ya wit me?” Reds eyes are pleading and warm and you know he’s right.

You’d be devastated if he couldn’t come to you with any problem… You felt bad he couldn’t tell you about his heat cycles.

However...This problem is out of your hands entirely. It could blow everything you two have built together completely apart.

How do you even start?

‘Gee red remember that night you almost died? You didn’t because I gave my life to pitch to save you. What’s worse is I’ve lied about it all these years thinking he’d never reappear...Until he started paying bills and sending random gifts….oh yeah and that hotel room key? Yeah that was him too. Apparently he wants to keep in touch so everything we’ve built together was on a damn lie and Pitch can swoop in at any moment and make our lives a living hell. Whelp goodnight.’ 

God, You couldn’t even phrase it gently in your head. He grunts to get your attention back to him as you had slipped away in thought.

You couldn’t do this… at least not now… Red doesn’t deserve this.

“Just… thinking about that night… yes I have you now but it was a truly terrifying experience. Pitch was…” You waver still hearing studs telling you to tell Red the truth repeating in your mind.

“Don’t even think about that asswipe. He ain’t here so don’t worry about him… wait… did studs say somethin’ about him?” Red fumed but then, almost like something clicked, he locked eyes with you. His were filled with worry and protectiveness.

“Well he did mention him… a lot…” You flinch when you feel his magic gather.

“Keep yer phone close by… I’ll do a parameter check every half hour and by tomorrow…” Red is cut off from his safety plan by you raising your hands to halt him.

“Red no… just… I’m being over emotional. He didn’t say he was sending PItch our way… It forced a lot of the negative feelings I felt that night right back at me. I’d do it again if it meant to save you though.” You smile awkwardly at the now blushing bitty who was tangled in the bedsheets from trying to get up abruptly earlier.

“Yer killin’ me sweetheart.” he smiles bashfully up at you.

He manages to get untangled and slips back into the sheets. Getting comfortable and looks at you expectantly to do the same.

It hits you that you needed to dispose of studs phone number as well as put it in your phone.

“Shoot. I forgot to put the ID number for studs paperwork. I’m going to go do that before I forget.” You sit up grabbing your phone glancing back at red as you head to the door.

“Need anything while I’m up?” You smile sweetly at him making his disappearing blush deepen once again.

“Nah, Just you.” He sends that coy smirk that gets you flustered...guess he got you back.

You snicker

“It shouldn’t take me long, just gotta go through the forms and make sure it’s on each one.” You say warmly as he nods and snuggles into the pillow.

Slipping out and making your way to the office where studs forms and phone number are. This situation has your poor mind frazzled.

Putting studs number into your phone as he told you making sure the contact was blank. Then proceed to rip up the paper evidence and throw it away. After checking your paperwork to make sure you actually did put the ID number you glance at your phone.

Studs had left you with so many questions and not enough answers.

Leaving you with the feeling that they should be answered down the road... but it would help having the knowledge at your disposal now.

Any little tidbit of information would be beneficial at this point not letting you go where the wind takes you.

Sighing you start to type a text message.

Before you can chicken out you press the send button.

You: Can we talk? Please

Sitting there for a few minutes you almost scoff at the idea studs told you it was an emergency number. Maybe he saw it and decided to ignore it since it wasn’t an emergency.

*Ping*

You were almost afraid to look at the reply but you started it. So might as well see to it.

Blank: Now?

You blanch… you kinda wanted to meet somewhere else, distract Red with a big rack of ribs to season and smoke while you ran a ‘short errand,’ and certainly not now.

You: No not now. I’d like to discuss things in person. When’s a good time for you?

Not long after it was sent you hear the telltale ping.

Blank: Fine, Honestly a bit overdue but I’m quite busy the next few weeks. Is this something urgent?

You gave pause. Overdue? Was it not just this morning that he was playing the mysterious man telling you to just leave it to fate? Maybe something came up and it’s now or never.

You: Maybe not to you but I’m honestly scared. What’s going to happen for the future?

It was an honest plea. You were scared and this lie has left you to wallow in your fear alone. Red can’t save you from this but maybe you can find a way to get you both out of Pitch’s grasp.

Yet the noise from your phone felt like a pin prick and you lose confidence.

Blank: Don’t be. Your future is secured.

That literally made your insides quiver. What the hell did that mean?

Almost as if reading your mind your phone pinged again with something more on what you were going for.

Blank: Next friday I can probably attend to you. 2 pm sound good?

Yeesh this guy. A total 180 from what he was this morning… Is this what he’s like when he’s drunk? High? Good God you hoped he wasn’t fucking someone right now and that did it.

Well better not look a gift horse in the mouth.

You: Yes! Thank you! That sounds great!

Few moments in anticipation later…

*Ping*

Blank: It’s not a promise by any means but I will try to meet you next friday at 2pm. Any preference as to where?

.... When did studs have such refined linguistic skills… and with typing? Maybe he’s drunk, high, or maybe it’s because of Pitch. You could see Pitch getting irate at ‘k’ and ‘G2G’ or any abbreviation. You bet he despises ‘LOL’ and every emoji in existence.

Then again studs seemed the type who would do just that to get under his skin...err bones.

You: Would a cafe be alright? Or did you want to meet more privately?

There was an awkwardly long pause you’d say a good 5 minutes before your phone signaled a new message.

Blank: Black Bear Cafe should have ample background noise to suit our needs.

You: Sounds good

Blank: Alright then and I will be sure to let you know if I can’t make it. Remember the day, time, and location then delete this entire message line.

Oh right! Red plays games on your phone when his dies… he wouldn’t check contacts but he’s been known to snoop around your messages.

Thank you studs for the reminder.

You: Thank you! Deleting messages now

Hitting the send button never felt so good. At last you’d be getting the answers you need. All in a public location as well.

Promptly deleting the entire message window you hum in relief.

Still a little nervous about the rendezvous but it would help clear your mind from this unnerving fog.

Wait… next friday? That’s your adoption anniversary with Red. He’s already boasted a feast in celebration… so it won’t seem odd for you to duck out to grab some things while he’s preparing it… just can’t be late.

*Ping*

You look incredulously at your phone seeing blank on the screen with a new message.

Blank: If you need me call me. I only need a description of the place if you don’t know it. I will be there in seconds. Otherwise texting is fine just be sure to delete when we’re done. Final message

Had studs forgotten he already told you this? Maybe just a reminder seeing as he did want you to be safe.

Deleting the message window you yawn and make your way back to bed.

No surprise that Red is still up. He picked up on your antsy mood and therefore is antsy himself.

“What took ya so long?” Red shimmies out of the blankets and approaches you as you reach the bed.

“I reread the paperwork…” You mumble

“Sweetheart, We’ve been over this. Ya can’t save’em all. Studs made his bed and chose ta lay in it. Ain’t yer problem anymore.” He puffed out his chest looking so manly for someone so small. His black tank top showing off his thick bones almost as if they were muscles.

“If he’s done somethin’ ta scare ya don’t worry ‘bout it. Studs… well I don’t have a problem wit kickin’ his ass. Pitch or no Pitch. He says anythin’ ta upset my girl he’s gonna realize just how much difference a sober me can do.” Red paces with his magic starting to smoke off his terse form in red flowing plumes.

His girl… This was the first proclamation of his feelings… before it was strictly professional or friendly teasing. He sees you as his and your heart fluttered wildly at the thought.

He sees your eyes widen and became aware of what he blurted out. Yet he brushes it off and tries to play it off.

“Let’s go ta bed.” He grins up at you genuinely

So you both do without another word.

Red uses his magic to envelope you in comfort and ease you into sleep. A nice thick blanket that you were sure, if it had any malice behind it, you would drown in it.

You would be getting the answers you need next friday. There has to be a way you can make things work without disturbing your blossoming relationship with Red.

You softly sigh into your pillow with Red nestled closely by. Hearing you comforted by his magic made him begin to pur. Making it far more easier for you to drift off asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://yinyanchan.tumblr.com/
> 
> I will try to post an update schedule on tumblr now that things have settled down. No promises because life isn't always a straight line.


	3. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you can't seem to think which part of your day was the absolute worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Please pardon any errors as I wanted to upload this today and rushed my typing. In other news I will be trying to finish the next chapter of housemates friday for anyone who reads it also.

This.

This was how the end of your week was happening.

You stared disbelieving at the grungy apartment complex building the directions on your phone pointed you to.

All thanks to a bad miscommunication error on your part.

Did yesterday even happen? Was it just a dream… no nightmare?

Glancing at your phone in hope.

Saturday….

So yesterday did happen. You drift off on thought to think how complicated… no… fucked up. How fucked up this ended up being.

*Friday Yesterday*

The week had flown by since you last talked to studs of your appointment. In preparations for your day of adoption celebration with your dear red… you purposely left a few things, on your shopping list, off. Just to have a good excuse to duck out to the store.

On cue you heard red rummaging around looking for his specific seasonings.

“Sweetheart? We get any bay leaves yesterday? Come ta think of it… I can’t find the damn garlic salt…” Red started growling and the noise of bottles clinking getting more hurried.

“I thought we got your seasonings yesterday. Maybe I misplaced them… try the cabinet above the fridge. I usually put our extras up there.” You feign concern and you hear the a cabinet door slam open… then a curse.

“I only got enough ta get things started. I’m gonna need more.” Red pouts as you enter the kitchen.

“Don’t worry Red. You make out a list and get things started. I’ll run to the store and be back in no time.” Looking at the clock it would give you ample time for the plan you had conspired.

Red does a quick look around and lists everything he needs for the bountiful feast he’s about to prepare.

Taking it you are out the door bidding your bitty a quick goodbye.

You instantly upload your list to a store nearby the cafe that does order pickup. It’s all paid for and should be ready by the time you’re done.

Pulling into the cafe parking lot, not going to lie to yourself… the pins and needles reminded you how serious this was.

But, with a deep breath in then out, you step out of the car to get this over with.

Inside was pretty noisy. People chatting and the grinders going, yet it was a pleasant atmosphere.

Now to find studs…

*Ping*

You hear your phone go off and it was probably Red asking for something else. You'll check it once you get settled.

Taking a quick glance around the cafe you don't see Studs right away.

Might as well get some coffee and wait for him to get here.

So you ordered what you typically get, nothing special really.

“Can I get your name?” The barista asks with a smile

“It’s Y/N.” As soon as you say it the barista looks shocked and asks you for your last name.

Odd.

“L/N.” The barista instantly perks up at you.

“This is on the house! Please have a seat at the booth in the corner and I’ll bring it to you when it’s ready.” She smiles but it seems forced.

“Ok…” This wasn’t adding up at all. You’ve been to this cafe before and you’ve never had table service… or been asked your full name then given a free drink from it.

At least you can see what red forgot to add to the list and put it with your order.

That was until a haggard looking studs appeared on your table suddenly.

“Studs?” The amazement from teleportation still gets to you sometimes but this nearly spooked you.

He whips his head and looks at you with manic eye sockets.

“Hey… I already ordered, if you want I…” You start off 

“ARE YOU STUPID!?” Wow you never heard of a bitty with his personality type get this loud. People were starting to look in your direction.

“What the hell studs?” You whisper harshly at him.

“Only that I thought ya were trying to avoid HIM.” Studs began to look around everywhere.

“Well yes and that’s why I asked you to meet me.” You glare but partly in confusion

“Look at yer phone… tell me what does it say?” He glares back

You huffed not really expecting this for trying to relieve your worry.

“Humor me darlin’” He urges

Rolling your eyes and picking it up to see you had a message from blank.

Blank: Running late. I’ve sent Studs to keep you company. Won’t take long.

But… The bitty in front of you is Studs… The look of horror that crossed your face had studs tutting.

“Never said that number was mine sweets. It’s his direct line should you run into any trouble.” He grumbles.

“You could have warned me!” The looks returned and you sink lower in your seat.

“I didn’t even know you two were chatting it up until 10 minutes ago! Explains why he’s been left field all day though… had something… someone… on his mind.” Studs sighed.

“You know what I mean. When giving me the number you could have said whose it belonged to.” You groan putting your face in your hands.

“I’m surprised yer not askin’ how he knew it was you textin’ him.” His lazy grin returns.

Your heart sped in pace…. How did he know?

Before you could open your mouth to even ask how…

“Sorry I’m late my dear.” You almost screamed as you jumped in your seat.

There on the end of the table was Pitch Black. When the hell did he get here?

He was wearing his typical clothes for his bitty type but… You looked in awe… the black splintered splotches have gone from his bones.

As if reading your mind he looks down his arms then smirks.

“White out… wanted to be more presentable for you my dear.” It makes sense to have it covered up in public. He looks like any other blackberry bitty and wouldn’t grab unnecessary attention.

A slight cough broke you out of thought to look at the perpetrator.

“Well, Looks like I’ll be going now M’Lord and leave you two be.” That no good son of a bitch was going to waltz out of here leaving you in this hell alone.

“Thank you Studs, for seeing to things as usual.” Pitch dismissed formally

“Not a problem M’Lord. See ya around M’Lady.” Studs gives you a short nod and was gone before you could protest.

“Here’s your coffee miss. One for you to sir.” The barista from earlier placed a coffee in front of you and one small thimble of black coffee in front of Pitch.

“Excellent. Expect a generous tip.” The barista smiled in relief at Pitch’s words and left quickly.

You look back from the barista to Pitch in confusion.

“I called ahead to make sure things would go in a timely order for us. I own this place, well technically the owner is in debt to me and has no choice but to let me do as I please… but I digress… Now then, My Lady, You wished to speak with me?” For a slight second you felt his magic pulse. It seemed pleased in your company but his earlier statement still had you in disbelief.

Was he bragging that he’s got this shop under his thumb? This was just a reminder that despite the meaningful smile and politeness, he was a shrewd and crooked businessman.

“Um… yes… I wanted to know… to know about my future.” You fidget under his gaze despite the warmth it provided.

“Simple.” He shrugs and you can sense his magic’s presence make you feel relaxed.

“It’s with me.” His gentle grin becomes almost manic.

“I-I...With you?” Stammering as you felt his magic almost tighten around you. Looking around to not see anything but the happy people in their own little worlds.

“Of course...Oh! Silly me for thinking you’ve figured it out. You humans still can’t even fathom the depth of your own souls.” He rolls his eye lights but the same weird smile remained.

“I...don’t understand.” You heart was racing and your very being seemed on edge.

Pitch sighs and warily eyes you. Dropping the manic smile for a moment and then bringing back the calm gentle smile.

“How was your day?” His eyes cut sideways as he takes a sip from his thimble.

“What the hell? I do believe pleasantries are before the actual conversation not during the most pivotal part.” Pleasantries be damned! You needed to know where all this put you so you could find a way out of it.

“Thank the stars… Never been good at small talk.” He pointedly looks away again which infuriates you even more.

“Please, tell me what this all means.” You plead and he gives a slight glance in your direction before sighing.

He then locks eyes with you.

“Seeing as it can’t be helped… You humans really are soul blind… Then it is my duty to tell you…” He’s hesitant and trying to gauge you.

“Y/N, You are my soulmate.” When the words clicked your mind went blank.

Abruptly you stood up from your chair and without a word walked out.

Everything was a haze as you tried to process this information only ending up with “does not compute.”

Not even realizing you just left a very dangerous bitty that was sure to be angry.

But now wasn’t the time.

Did he even call after you? You don’t know. Your ears are full of the buzzing of your short circuiting mind.

Fleeing was all you could do from not completely breaking down.

Soulmates.

It’s not happening. There’s no way… but you couldn’t deny that your soul seemed to be singing. Your heart was your only friend in this. It reminded you of the life with Red you have.

Pitch just doesn’t play fair.

Getting into your car you do your best to breathe and peel out towards the grocery store.

Everything still seemed unfocused when you thanked the person who loaded your car at the store.

Running on autopilot and you needed to pull yourself together.

Red will be so upset with you if you come back an emotional mess and not telling him why.

Doing some breathing exercises and pushing on to get back home.

Your phone is ringing… an unknown number.

If your going to be scolded you’d rather it be now and not later with red.

“Hello?” You answer.

“What happened!? I… Look darlin’ ya don’t just up and leave like that. ESPECIALLY if it’s Pitch.” Studs… so that little jerk didn’t go far after all.

“Studs?” you croak out just to confirm

“Yeah it’s me. So what the hell happened?” His urgent tone makes you fearful

“Oh God! He’s not killing anyone is he?” On the verge of another panic attack while still coming down from one.

“No...He’s...he’s just sittin’ there. I asked him what happened and I get a glare with a ‘She left what does it look like.’ Nothin’ more than that… has me stumped really.” His worry could almost be felt. Studs was left with a ticking time bomb and just looking for answers on how to defuse it.

“Soulmates studs? If I had known none of this would’ve ever happened! I would’ve been more active at hiding from him and I wouldn’t have had my whole world turned upside down in a freaking cafe! I didn’t know what to do so I left. I left before I did or said anything that could have set him off worse than leaving.” You sob

“Look darlin’ Pitch… He… I know he’s a hard one to deal with but it’s different for you. Despite what you’re feeling how da ya think he feels? Knowing all this time that you were meant for him. He doesn’t know the first thing about being a proper mate and I don’t truly think he even can begin to understand true love isn’t LOVE… BUT… he’s trying.” That made you stop and think.

“Look studs I’m sorry. I couldn’t deal with it at that moment. If it will help to not get anyone killed, then I will apologize in person if I have to but not right now.” How could you even fix things… did you even want to? What will happen with Red? Does Pitch know how close you were to Red?

“Tomorrow then. No later than tomorrow. I’ll send ya an address that’s a bit more private so you two can discuss things. Run again and I can’t guarantee anyone's safety...understand?” Studs tone was harsh.

“Yes.” was your comply and you heard your phone ping. An address popped up from an unknown number.

“Don’t duck outta this and things will get easier. He’s more open at his place.” Studs sighs then ends the call.

How on earth could you hide the conflict inside you from red?

Finally back at home you walk slowly to the door.

Deep breath and opening the door to find that the lights are off.

Almost in a panic you start to look around and find a glow in the dining room.

Hurriedly you drop everything and run towards it.

“Red!? Where are you!?” Frantic you turn the corner to find a candlelit dinner and Red bashfully looking at you. He went all out and even was wearing something a little more formal than his usual.

“Sorry ‘bout the trip I sent ya on but I wanted ta make this day a little more special.” He shuffled his feet and you sank to your knees.

“Sweetheart!? Hey ya ok?” He hopped off the table making a beeline for you. 

You started to cry and you didn’t hold anything back. Red was bewildered but did his best to comfort you. Climbing up on your shoulder and whispering sweet words and wiping away a few tears to try and help you.

After a few minutes you looked at this bitty that you knew in your heart you loved dearly.

“Red?” You ask and he nuzzles you in response.

“This is...This is amazing.” You hiccup slightly

“I want you to know that I love it. I just… I’m having some issues right now and it’s really too much for me to even begin to talk about.” You prattle on as he quirks a brow at you.

“Then bite the bullet and tell me Sweetheart. It’s better ta get things off yer chest than bottle it up. For crying out loud ya know that better than anybody! Ya went ta school fer it remember?” He chuckles slightly only to taper off and takes a big sniff.

“Ya smell a little off… Were ya near other bitties today?” His tone is a little more sharp.

“Of course.” But you didn’t say anymore… Surely he couldn’t smell Pitch or studs could he? They didn’t touch you. The market you usually went to had lots of bitties around and some were old patients that always wanted to chat or get a hug in.

He looks like he’s about to say something more on the subject but he shakes his head.

“Hows about we celebrate my adoption huh?” He grins at you and you can’t help but smile back.

You look at the spread and can’t help but wonder that he wanted to celebrate something else.

“Red, I’m so sorry. You went all out for this and I ruined it. It really does look amazing.” You get him back to being flustered.

“I figured if we was ta celebrate about me coming inta yer life...Well this feels right… right partner?” It was definitely a loaded question. He was very good with those.

Looking over at the romantic spread and at the now sweating bitty who has made his way back to the table. Hope in his sockets that you will accept his offering… He’s hiding something behind his back.

Giving him a curious look he seems to buckle.

“Y/N, I’m not asking fer an answer right now or even tomorrow. I’m asking ya ta just think ‘bout it.” He pulls a ring from behind him and presents it to you.

It's a simple band but its a wedding band.

You’re struck speechless.

“I just want ya ta know that as long as ya want me ta be here, whether it be just as friends or more, I’d be happy either way. Ya make me happier than I ever thought I could be.” He tears up a bit and rubs at his sockets with one hand.

“Ya chose ta save me. Me of all bitties. I-I can’t tell ya how much seein’ ya and hearin’ yer sweet voice meant ta me that night. Then ya stuck wit me through thick ‘n thin. Yer my best friend in the whole world and if’n ya let me...I hope ta become yer life partner...yer husband.” He wavers at the end. His blush increasing with every little confession and sweat threatening to enter his watering sockets.

And to think today couldn’t get any worse.

Your heart and soul feel like thrashed punching bags on the verge of busting.

“It’s ok sweetheart. I know it’s a little overwhelming but take yer time wit it. We got all the time ta get things where we need’em. Right, now let’s enjoy this feast and celebrate the happiest moment of my life.” He comforts you and gestures to your seat.

“Our lives.” You corrected him making him turn his namesake all over.

You do your best to clear your mind for his sake and take your seat.

Red looks up at you nervously. It took guts to put himself out there and there’s no denying how your heart raced with joy during his proposal. You unclasp your necklace and hand an end to him.

He looks puzzled as he holds it.

“I figured if I’m going to be thinking on it. I’d like to keep the ring on me in someway.” You answer him shyly.

His nervousness evaporates and that big grin of his makes a triumphant return. He slips the ring onto your necklace and you clasp it back around your neck.

Going about the meal talking with him about the adoption papers. It was an ordeal on its own but the two of you stuck it out.

You tell Red that you needed to meet with another bitty. One that didn’t do well with other bitties and its what has you all out of sorts. He agrees to stay home but only if you keep him posted. After taking a relaxing shower, and getting ready for bed, you make your way to an already passed out red.

Chuckling you tucked him in and settled in.

Grabbing your phone to set an alarm and then snuggling under the covers.

It didn’t really occur to you that your phone had already been unlocked as you faded into sleep.

And now here you were.

Standing before this shithole of a complex.

This is where Pitch lived?

You were expecting more.

Pitch was a being with dynamic flair, a very bold individual. You could only assume, since he was wealthy, he’d have a manor filled with fine materials and appreciation for the arts due to his regal demeanor.

You traveled through the trash littered corridors, making you question your life choices, until you happened upon apartment C #213.

Steadying yourself, you knock on the door.

“Who goes?” came a gruff yet familiar voice.

You faltered as to how to respond. Since you are here to try and apologize you’d better see to it that you follow the rules.

“It’s me, Master.” You humbly say

There was an odd silence before you could hear multitudes of locks being turned and the door cracked open.

“Y/N?” A very unkempt Pitch peeked out...He must have been asleep judging from how groggy he seemed.

Bleary sockets suddenly focus sharper in realization and he beckons you in.

As soon as you’re in you take note of… well...everything. From the bare walls, the minimal furniture, and the bitty wearing a black wife beater and boxers frantically redoing all the locks with his magic.

Everything seemed...off...wrong.

This didn’t suit the proud Pitch at all.

“How on earth did you end up on my doorstep!? I thought Studs said you were going to call.” He growls at you. So studs calmed him but didn’t tell him that you were going to show up...great.

“I wanted to talk with you about yesterday. I contacted studs, or well he contacted me, and he told me to come here.” You reply honestly.

“I...see...Well I’m going to kill him.” Pitch groaned covering his face with his palm.

You tense in response and about to plead with him not to, then he holds a hand up to ease you.

“For stars sake...I know I’m typically a bitty of my word but there are times that I don’t mean it.” He snaps but reassures you. Yet it still leaves an uncomfortable silence between you both.

“I know this must be quite shocking for you but this is where I truly live.” So he had seen you taking everything in.

“My partner did buy me an estate but I personally don’t care for it.” He grumbles

You give him a questioning look.

“Not that I don’t like having a proclamation of wealth and prestige… I can’t relax surrounded in it. So welcome to hovel sweet hovel.” He snarks

The therapist side of you analyzes… You can see what he means. This place was a break from reality. Something bland and yet calm that doesn’t require any effort from him. Pitch must be responsible for so much that he hardly rested at all. It could also explain why he’s recently sought your company.

Looking at him now you can see where he didn’t even bother removing the white out that was chipping away from his bones.

The stark black seemed to have grown more than when you had last seen him. 

“Well? You had something to say did you not?” Pitch sighed irritably.

“Firstly, I want to apologize for leaving like that. I couldn't handle… well it was a lot to process at once.” He gives you a curt nod but allows you to continue.

“Secondly, how did...well when did you know?” your look imploring as you fiddled with your necklace chain.

“Ah… about our bond? Well I knew in an instant that you were someone important to me… I didn’t know exactly how. It wasn’t until our eyes locked as your very soul cried out for me to stop what I was doing. I felt compelled to do whatever you asked of me and believe me, that never happens.” This was even weirder now as he explained he had a laid back demeanor that was very unlike him.

“Pitch, are you alright?” You asked a little worried.

He cocks a brow in question.

“You don’t seem to be yourself.” You add

He barks out a laugh and then with a weary smile he winks at you.

“Darlin’ ya dunno the half of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is awesome but... you guys know it's going to get pretty messed up right?


	4. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gain some insight in the world of Pitch Black... Things get a little heated in more ways then one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Sooo laptop is ancient. So ancient it ran on Windows Vista and is currently dead. It had a good run... RIP my friend. So I have been bouncing back and forth with chapters on Google Docs on my phone... which I hate... My phone likes to turn the phrase "I'm Fine" to "I'm Pregnant" and is all about drama it would get from it. That and I need a legit keyboard to ramp up my typing speed. So I have borrowed my SO's computer when they are not on it... which is almost constantly. Here's hoping that I get something worthwhile in my taxes to help fund a new laptop so that this year will be better with me keeping up with updates. Seriously, writing was this years new year resolution and my laptop crapped out on me before the new year.

“Darlin’ ya dunno the half of it.” He chuckles

You froze...was this not Pitch? No it is because your soul feels settled but he’s acting and sounding an awful lot like studs...heck even his apartment is more or less the ideal for any of the laid back skeleton bitty types.

He notices your unease and sighs.

“I’m not about to share with you the history of me my pet. It’s far to unsavory for even I to reflect on.” There he was...Taking his proper tone but was it done to settle you?

“Just know that I come here to relax and finally get some sleep. Honestly I might be far more lenient with everyone if I actually got at least a couple hours each night. Not this weeks of unending jobs and babysitting before I can so much as close a socket.” The black splotches on his bones seemed to throb and he winced.

“Are you really okay Pitch?” Your soul was concerned for his well being. His eyes sharpen gazing in the direction of your soul as if sensing its worry.

“Please, we are alone… Call me Black.” He pleaded with you. Still this was getting confusing and getting away from what you asked. Sensing you still wanted an answer he continued.

“I never wanted you to see me like this. I don’t approve but it’s a part of me I can’t deny. Just a break from the formality and the reminders of my responsibilities. Rest and recoup.” His voice was weary and painfully hoarse

“Well...aren’t I supposed to know the real you?” Wanting to know what answers he’d be willing to give.

“Only if you want to accept our true bond as soulmates.” There’s the edge and the tempting mystery making your curiosity run amok.

You could only think of Red. His proposal. A life with him. You begin to mess with the chain that held the wedding band. Thankfully the band was still tucked down your top.

Your heart began scolding as your soul started to beg you to connect with your soulmate.

Pitch Black has known for far longer who you were to him and for years left you be...it must have been agonizing.

“Look darlin’, Studs must’ve sent you here knowingly. This is the most you’d ever get me to reveal to you. Once I don my clothes and walk out that door... there ain’t anything you could do or say to make me break to what you see before you. So you might as well start talkin’ or leave me and let me sleep. Especially if yer goin’ ta just stand there scrutinizin’ me an thinkin’ of someone else.” He slipped back into his drawl as you blushed from being caught. Black realizes his slip and coughs slightly.

“I’m not stupid my dear and neither is he. He was one of my best men, when he was sober, for a reason.” So Pitch… err Black did know Red was still apart of your life.

“His scent is all over you.” he grumbles as if to confirm your suspicions.

“P-Black...I…” You began to try and see if there was a possibility he’d let you be with Red. He seemed fond that you remembered to call him Black… until he realized again he had a point to make.

“You’re mine Y/N. Not only by fate but by the deal we made for his life. I will not share and I know he won’t be so keen on the idea either.” His tone is deep and regal.

“But…” Still you needed to try.

“I’m willing to let him be your friend. That’s where I draw the line. No more of this sleeping with you nonsense. Don’t act like you don’t know either. His scent is potent and that only comes from being around him day and night.” He growls.

“He has nightmares so I let him sleep with me. Nothing has happened beyond that.” However hearing you admit that you share your bed has his sockets go dark in anger.

“I know he wants you. I can feel your heart and the bond you’ve made. That edgy feared commitment so the fact he hung around and sobered up tells me everything. Put him in his place or we will discover how I react to jealousy outside of this apartment.” The threat was real. So far he has been exceedingly lenient with you… must be a perk of being his soulmate. Pretty sure you'd have long since been dead had that not been the case.

Still.

Having him talk about Red like this made your blood boil from your enraged heart.

“Red gets me Black and that’s from being around me long enough to know my quirks. You don’t know a single thing about me and are demanding that I hold you in much higher regard. More than the one I helped and has helped me greatly in return.” You defend crossing your arms over your chest defiantly.

“What about…” Cutting him off was probably the worst idea but you were on a roll.

“The bills you’ve paid? I thank you and you’ve helped me greatly but I’ve saved enough to pay you back.” Obsidian magic starts to pool around his empty sockets. His magic is so electric, that it feels all it would take is a spark and everything would go up in flames.

“Have you now? That’s all very well and good, but how are you going to pay your way out of this life debt you owe me?” His voice low and unwavering.

“Kill me then. That’s what my exchange was. My life gone so his could be spared.” You take a stance trying to meet him head on.

“If you take back your debt then I will finish what I started. He Will Die. If you keep up to your word then he lives but you are mine regardless whether or not he lives. Soulmates are a rarity my dear...and to think after all I’ve done, that someone like me gets to have something that special… Only for it to be thrown in my face that she’s bonded with one of the worst degenerates that I’ve ever known!” Black was fuming

“You just said he was one of your bests!” You cry out in reds defense.

“When he was sober and that didn’t last long! He was half drunk or high near the beginning. Then it got to the point he was a no show or couldn’t get the job done. Because he was either too fried to think straight, balls deep in a cheap hooker...or both.” You flinch at the new knowledge Pitch Black has given you about your friend.

“What’s the matter my sweet? Not liking the fact that he’s had more whores than 90% of the bitty population in this area? Does he still get the itch?” Black bit back to make it hurt. The fact that Red hasn’t told you anything of his life prior made you unable to counter it.

“What about his LV? Did he explain to you why it’s so high? Or even how I came across him? Saved him from what he was before he started working for me?” You quiver at the venom in his voice and your heart weighs more and more with everything he throws at you.

“So much for ‘knowing him’ huh? He was so predictable, even when high, we all could track him without having to try! That’s how well I knew him and, changed or no, the fact he hasn’t tried to bed you isn’t surprising. He’s used that shtick before to get women and their money for his next joyride.” He seethes only to wince and grab at his chest. Looking down to what may have caused the pain only to realize... he was hurting because you were.

The tears had long since started during his tirade. You hated him… your soul was in agony as was your heart. Fate was cruel to bind you to this bitty.

Black’s magic recedes and it's an awkward silence. Neither of you wants to break it. Yet the burning in your heart begged you to retaliate.

“At least he’s changed. Red has sobered up and has been clean for years. We’re together 24/7 and he’s done nothing to purposely hurt me like you.” You snarl.

Black flinches but whatever empathy he had in his gaze vanishes. He knows you’re not done.

“Well if Red hasn’t been a saint then what about you? Now's the time to open up and tell me. What makes you better than him?” This goes against everything you studied to retaliate this way. You couldn't help it with all the raw emotions your heart and soul have seared into the moment.

“I have done many unsavory things, yes, and even ordered the edgy to do some of them. I’m not going to lie to you. Nothing I’ve ever told you was a lie. I’m upfront, honest, and direct. That doesn’t mean I’m not hiding anything. This (gestures to himself) is a pandora's box of history that could possibly hurt you just by knowing it. However should our bond finally reach a connecting point you would know me like the back of your hand. As I would you.” Stone faced and as direct as he claimed to be.

“What about your sex drive eh? Any whores as well?” Now you were digging information out of spite… or was it potential jealousy? 

“Well… It’s not that I haven’t... Usually a tiresome affair that leaves me more stressed than relieved. My presence or my magic typically has whomever I wished to bed on edge, frightened and honestly… They end up dead because of my frustration. It’s even worse through my heat cycles even though they are useless.” Honest and bluntly put but you can sense the aggravation in explaining himself to you. Even though slightly horrified from the information gained… you couldn’t help but ask.

“Useless? The whores?” You questioned not entirely getting his meaning.

“What? No my cycles. Why go through that god awful heat when you can’t breed a child into existence?” He scoffs then sees the shock on your face.

“Determination is an awful thing… Humans with it are far worse. I need it to function right ever since…” The look of harrowing pain was enough to make your soul pull you closer to him.

You notice he doesn't continue but with a look that painful… It didn't need to be brought up.

DT abuse? It explained a lot but bitties never survived long after exposure. At least not on their own and then again he'd be a blob of congealing dust and random bitty parts.

The only thing offset on his appearance was the thin red lines that branched out geometrically across his bones, along with the ink like splotches that splintered across his bones and seem to pulse. The red lines were so small you had to look closely to see them.

“Why?” Black questions as he looks up at you.

Why what? Is what you wanted to say but he continued.

“Why won't you give me a chance?” For a moment he seemed vulnerable.

Why wouldn't you give him a chance?

Your very soul feels warm, safe, and calm in his presence. He's only retaliated in anger because by right you were his. By soul and word, but not by heart.

Yet, by your stance at life… Pitch was the polar opposite. You wanted to help others… Pitch used them.

As you were trying to sum up a reason a ringtone cut you off.

Pitch looked furious as he snapped his head towards a room in the back that it came from.

“Pardon me, my dear. I have to answer that. Make yourself comfortable and don't be afraid to look in the kitchen for a snack or beverage. Bathroom is down the hall on the left.” Then he was gone.

Just gone.

Blackberry bitties can't teleport. Only Sans personality types can. What else can Black do?

You can hear him in the other room. He's not happy having his time with you interrupted.

Not that it's been pleasant but even your soul mourns him leaving.

So… time to snoop.

Glancing around again reminded you he didn't keep much here… though… Since this is his private apartment, there could be some things here he wants to keep private.

No time for him to clear out any thing, seeing as he didn't know you were coming.

You scour the living room and kitchen, only to come up with nothing. This place was so barren you were surprised he didn't have a studio apartment. Way to many rooms to have nothing in them.

Going down the hallway to see what was down it. Black must be in an office because you found a bedroom. It would've been odd to have such an apartment had Black been unable to teleport.

Despite Black being so tiny, there was a king size bed in the room. The walls didn't have a single thing on them. You could smell him in this room… it was an odd yet sexy combination of black licorice and bourbon. It made you blush at the thought. A definite bitter yet sweetly spiced aroma. Red smelled like old spice with a hint of black cherry now that you think about it… well… underneath the tart mustard he consumes religiously. 

Roaming around, you're about to give up. Then over by the nightstand you notice a drawer slightly open and several books stacked inside it. 

Listening for Black and hearing the argument still ongoing, you start your search.

A couple of of self help books?

The Value of Patience

A Monster's Guide to Human Soulmates

Well, this was interesting to find.

Both are very worn from use and you can glimpse small handwriting on the inside. As you were wondering how long ago these books had been acquired, something reflected the light at the bottom of the drawer.

A frame.

Picking it up you gasp.

It was you and presumably Red, he had been burned out of the photo.

It was your graduation. You were holding your degree with a smile so big it looked like it hurt. You weren't looking at the camera but where the burnt spot is. Love and happiness was captured in your eyes in this very moment.

You could have only been looking at Red. As excited as you were that day, he was the reason it was all worthwhile.

How did Pi-Black get this? You don't remember having any photos other than what Red took. There was only one picture with you and red together from that day. You had asked another graduate to take the photo. Both of you posed for the picture that was currently hanging in your office as a wonderful reminder.

This...this had been taken while you both were unaware. It had beautifully captured the moment. You were sad that you couldn't see Red. You absentmindedly rub your thumb over the spot Red would have been.

“Having fun?” you jolt and glance beside you at the bed. Though knowing you were caught your soul trilled in his company again.

There Black was smirking at your audacity to go through his things. Sitting at the edge near you and you falter for words. He has also changed out of his loungewear into his regular clothes. The white out completely removed from his bones. 

“I...sorry?” Best not to make excuses and just apologize for your obvious snooping. You can feel your soul commanding you to connect with him. You had let your guard slip and it was taking advantage.

“That didn't sound sincere my dear.” He chuckles and then gives you a lustful heavy lidded stare.

“As much as I've longed to have you in here with me… I have to cut our time short.” His purr turned to a growl. Heavens what was that doing to you? His sophisticated tone laced with desire. Desire you could feel emanating from his very being.

It ignited a sinful feeling from between your thighs and electrified your soul. This is what it feels like to be in the presence of your soulmate with no walls to reign in your soul.

“Stars! Damn it all!” His growl turned back over to heavy purring. The eyelights in his sockets dilating.

“Of all the times I have to leave and it's when my soulmate smells so enticing.” You can almost feel the rumble of his purr. His excitement was contagious.

All due to you both being destined for each other. The urge to finally bridge the gap between you overwhelming your senses.

Unconsciously you reach out and touch his cheek. He melts when you make contact and nuzzles against you. His bones practically vibrating in contentment.

Those said vibrations making it hard to forget about your now pulsing core. You could feel his magic gathering and flowing around you so deliciously.

Why were you here again?

Your heart was trying to tell you something… what was it?

You forget why you even asked yourself, when Black took it upon himself to give your hand tender love bites. All the while promising you pleasure in his gaze.

A look that was also about to say fuck it and stay here with you… until…

A notification tone suddenly starts.

You both snap out of your lusting and he sighs.

“As much as I want to say your welcome to stay… I know you won't be here when I get back.” The genuine pain in his voice made you weak.

“Black...I…” Breathily timid and faced flushed. You don't get far as you see a smile so light and filled with warmth, that matches his gaze, cuts you off.

“Sorry my sweet. You saying my name, especially like that, is really doing it for me.” You've probably turned even redder by his statement judging from how proud he looks.

“I'll send studs to escort you out of the neighborhood. I'm a little mad he didn't make sure you would get here safely.” He steps away and walks to the end of the bed.

Glancing behind him with a sorrowful expression.

“Until next we meet, my lady.” and he's gone. It was going to take some getting used to. Knowing Black can do what is supposedly impossible… it was definitely something to find out more of.

Your soul wilted in his absence and your heart stung.

As you reached up to place a hand over the ache in your chest, you feel the band Red had given you. It almost burns you as you're reminded to whom your heart belongs to.

You don't know how long you stood there trying to compose yourself.

“Damn darlin’ you reek.” you hear a chuckle from the doorway. You really weren't expecting Studs to come so quickly.

You blush wildly at Studs amusement in your disposition.

“Did it happen? You two connect already?” Studs looked positively gleeful as you fumbled for words.

“W-We didn't do anything!” was all you could stammer out.

“ ‘course not. The bed wouldn't be as tidy.” you glance at the neatly made bed and bury your face in your hands. 

He snickers at your embarrassment.

“M’lord seemed in better spirits… Would I be askin’ too much of ya ta stay?” Studs asked nonchalantly but his gaze was imploring.

“I can't.” was all that needed to be said and studs sighs and nods in response.

“C’mon darlin’... I'll see ya outta the neighborhood.” studs blips onto your shoulder and you both make your way into the hallway.

You wanted to take the books or at least go over the notes Black has written in them. Getting the feeling that Studs wouldn't let you should you have tried anyways.

You pause by the closed office door.

“Now now darlin’ curiosity killed the cat. So keep yer whiskers outta there.” Studs warns

“Business stuff?” You turn your head to look at him.

“More er less.” Studs shrugged. When you raise a brow in question he sighs.

“ I don't know everything darlin’... I just know if Pitch closed this door he wants it to stay closed.” He grumbles as you still give the office door a curious look.

“He also told me not to let ya in there. He already caught you wanderin’ about, gettin’ in ta stuff.” You blush and he chuckles.

“Must've been some punishment he gave ya. No wonder ya askin’ fer more.” You were now cherry red from the way he was laughing at you. Blushing so hard it practically burned.

“Studs! Have you no shame!?” You scold and he laughs harder.

“Doll, did you even read my criminal report? Sad to say I'm pretty much shameless.” He still snickers at your flustered glare.

You sigh and walk away from the door and continue towards the exit.

“Step outside and I'll lock up.” Studs hops off your shoulder as you open the door.

As you step out the door shuts behind you and you can hear the clicks of locks from inside.

Then studs appears on your shoulder.

“Seems kind of a waste if you can just teleport in.” You look at him curiously.

“Not a single bitty would dare. It's mostly to deter human thieves that can't smell a very dangerous bitty.” Studs shrugs.

“How can you tell by smell? I thought you had to be in a bitty’s presence to see their LOVE.” Genuinely curious.

“Higher the love, the more spicy our scent.” Studs states as if it were common knowledge. This was news to you. In fact you've never heard of it even in your studies.

Blacks scent made sense to you now as blackberries smell like their namesake. Edgy's were a strong cherry in their scent.

Red smells like old Spice with a hint of cherry… It dawned on you rather quickly. You had compared his scent to Black’s earlier… old spice…

“He smells like black licorice and bourbon. Not a single blackberry… not even a hint.” Wondering to yourself outloud. Perhaps the lack of his original scent was what was threatening.

Until studs started to chuckle.

You throw him a curious glare but it makes his laughter worse as you head to your car.

“Sorry darlin’...I guess your soul has blinded your sense of smell.” He wipes a tear from his eye socket.

“What?”

“Sure underneath, what we bitties call the hellfire, he does smell like that… we typically lose our original scents regarding how high our LOVE is. Probably for humans it's like getting hit with a cloud of pepper at first… us bitties feel like we've been hit with bear mace. Unless we're expecting his presence of course and guard ourselves before hand.” You looked at him incredulously with your hand on the car door.

That night… you didn't smell anything. Yet Black had been there in that alley with you. Standing back and watching it all play out.

“Bla-Pit-Master?” You started off only to get very vehement looks from studs until you got it right. Damn this is confusing. Right, in front of a cohort… Master.

“Sorry darlin’ it's fer yer own safety that ya remember the rules. Practice makes perfect yeah?” You nod solemnly but he gestures for you to continue.

“That night… I couldn't smell.. Master. Yet he had been there the whole time. Red didn't seem to know he was there either.” You ponder more on the subject.

“Easy darlin’, Rain can do many things. Where it brings earthy smells ta life, it silences the hellfire.” That's right… how could you forget the rain?

You open the door to your car and jump when studs hops in.

Studs sees your shocked face and laughs.

“I'm to see you safely out of the neighborhood. Not just to your car sweets.” He reaches over and pats the driver seat from where he's settled.

“ ‘sides I have a feelin’ ya wanna talk some more eh?” Studs grins confidently baring his sharp teeth.

“Man, you read me like a book. Am I that easy?” you kind of laugh as you shut the door after sitting in the driver's seat.

“I've seen lots of things darlin’... many people ta boot. You get used ta findin’ their tells in my line of work. More importantly their triggers, if yer surrounded by people that could dust ya in a heartbeat.” and of course, a brutal answer. Studs is far more complicated than you've given him credit for.

Able to joke, but as much shit he dishes, he also is oddly blunt when it comes to business. He seemed, after this fiasco, that he was trying to buy you more time… until you ruined it by getting in contact with Pitch.... Black… this name thing was going to be your undoing... 

Now that the damage has been done. He's obviously the wingman for his boss. Makes you wonder how close they were…

“Are you Masters true brother?” You didn't think it through as you blurted it out. You were thinking that they were from the same breed type and skeletons, Sans type and Papyrus type, identify with each other as brothers… even if they aren't truly born brothers. Not often, but does happen, true brother pairs are born.

Separating them almost kills them. 

So new laws came about and they are to be adopted together.

Lost in thought, you almost missed the look of hurt that crossed his face. He immediately switched it to shock that you'd even ask him this.

“Studs, I'm sorry… did I go to far?” He shakes his head and sighs

“...no… he'll never be my true brother but… he's better than nothin’.” Talk about what was apparently a sensitive subject for the poor bitty. He still answered you though and, out of respect, you decided to not pursue it further.

Instead of cornering Studs on his position…

“Why did he talk like you?” Which makes him jump.

“Jesus Darlin’! What's with all the difficult questions? Ya not even easin’ inta it.” Looking at you slightly perturbed after the shock of the moment.

“You want something more difficult then?” He seems to accept your challenge.

“I'm pretty much engaged to Red. How do I tell Master?” You grin smugly as he tenses.

“I'm callin’ yer bluff darlin’.” The only visible sign of his nervousness, is the sweat beginning to form on his skull.

You tug your chain out of your shirt and dangle the ring in front of him.

“For fucks sake! Do you want there to be a mass slaughter!? Has he seen this!?” Studs was on his feet in a furious panic.

“So which do you want to answer?” You see his mind reeling. You really didn't think what you had asked before would make it this difficult to choose.

“There's just some things you need to stay out of. If Pitch hasn't told you… then it's not ready to be told.” He glances off to the side. Whole body tense making you worry.

“That much of a secret huh?” You press and he nods still not looking at you.

“I haven't shown this to Pitch so you can relax.” You watch him deflate a bit in relief as you gesture to the ring.

“Darlin’ please, for everyone's sake, talk to the edgy. Give him back that ring.” Studs tone is stern and scolding.

Your heart went cold with hurt. It refused to give up the life you two had. You loved your sweet Red.

You start the car and he sighs.

“Take a left instead of right at the end of the road. Takes ya a longer way but not through rough streets.” He fizzles into a heap in the seat.

“You okay?” Noticing how limp he’s gone.

“Why do you insist on making this not only harder for ya, but for everyone that is involved?” Studs whimpers.

You're about to retort but he cuts you off.

“I get it, I do. At the same time I’m also one of those that’s involved now sweets. Every bitty within the blast radius is involved should he find out that ring.” He continues mournfully.

“Studs, I’m sorry but…” Once again Studs interrupts.

“You haven’t seen him. The real him. You got a glimpse of what he was capable of that night. Trust me darlin’ he’s capable of a lot more than that. What ya saw in that apartment was a teddy bear and believe me that’s the only time that side of him shows. Is when he’s in that place. He cuts loose but only there and that’s why I sent ya there.” Studs sighs as you take your left at the end of the road.

“Why?” You almost didn’t want to ask.

“He’d have hurt you otherwise. Back in the Cafe… ya got off pretty easy leaving like ya did. He must’ve foreseen ya not taking to kindly to the news. You’re the only one he’s ever granted his mercy Darlin’. Do not take it for granted.” Studs gaze was unwavering when you lock eyes.

This was serious.

“No mercy… even for you?” You ask only to be given a sorrowful head shake.

“I’m expendable. My only saving grace is that I’m a Mutt Bitty. However… I wasn’t the only Mutt. A few others before me crossed the line and before I knew it. I was the next one. He tolerates the Mutt mannerisms… the jokes and laid back qualities. He just doesn’t appreciate full on laziness. The others before me thought they were safe. So they began to slack off and make demands in Pitch’s name to sate themselves. Pitch wasn’t amused. He made examples out of them and got some easy EXP out of it… it was terrifying… to know what happened... but an entirely new level of fear to witness it.” Studs gestured for you to take another turn as you let this all sink in. Studs had tears in the corners of his sockets as his stare became lightless voids.

“So I worked and I worked hard after getting ‘promoted’. I run myself against my own habits daily to make sure he’s happy. If he was happy that meant not only I was safe but the other bitties were as well. All because I know I’m not his brother… but at the same time… he has confided in me. Something I never thought would ever happen but I know better than to let this affect the work I do for him. My life depends on not messing up.” Studs trembles.

“Studs, What if I told you there was a program that could get you out of here? Away from all this?” You try to soothe him.

“You’d only delay the inevitable death that would await me for my treason. I know too much sweets and if I don’t take it to the grave… then he’ll escort me there sooner than later. I don’t want you to get the wrong impression either though darlin… I care about him like he’s my own. That’s why I still do what it takes to survive and meet his demands. Or I would have just been a pile of dust years ago. There is hope for you, you know?” He captures your attention at a red light.

“You make him forget to be cruel and I see a glimmer of what he used to be.” This surprised you.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him shake off things so easily until he had you on his mind.” Studs gestures to the light and you nearly jolted when a horn honked to alert you to the now moving traffic.

This was a lot of information to take in. Poor Studs being in this situation and not a damn thing you could do about it. Not that he seemed too keen on leaving anyway.

The rest of the ride was in silence until you reached a familiar road.

“Pull over Darlin’.” Studs stands in his seat.

You pull over in a shopping center and turn to him.

“Thank you for listening and now that you still are… Don’t fight this but at the same time don’t cave to his demands. You are you. Do what you think is best but know that there are other lives at stake. He’s not that bad on a personal level and will do what he thinks is best for you.” Studs begins.

“Thank you studs for looking after me. I just can’t be in that lifestyle. Knowing but turning a blind eye as he continues this life of crime. That he’s hurting others for self gain.” You shudder thinking of all the bitties you’ve helped. Their lives were important to you but so were the lives of those still under the control of Pitch Black.

No bitty should ever have been put through this kind of life.

Red… Your poor sweet red. What had he gone through working for Black? What was it that he had underwent before Black? From what Black had said earlier that day… it wasn’t good that he was saved by someone as ruthless as Pitch Black.

Hell, what made Black to grow to become one of the most wanted bitties in existence?

“I understand. Just don’t expect him too.” Studs gives you a slight nod in farewell.

“Oh and Darlin’? Dunno if ya know it or not but yer phone has been goin’ off an awful lot. You got it on silent but on vibrate maybe?” Studs looks at your purse questioningly.

Oh shit… RED!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos! It makes it all worth it to know my drabbles are entertaining someone. I apologize for being socially awkward when it comes to responses or more importantly lack there of. I'm working on it. I'm still on tumblr but I'm looking to branch out.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Miserable Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783186) by [lovingThatLemonyGoodness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingThatLemonyGoodness/pseuds/lovingThatLemonyGoodness)




End file.
